Bella's New Addiction
by VampFan539
Summary: Bella's just might have a new addiction. If's it's not sex, drugs, or rock and roll then what could it be? one shot.


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. I'm poor it all belongs to someone else.

Edward POV

"OH MY GOD!!" Bella screamed.

Instantly, I jumped up from my bed thinking she had hurt herself. My cd's that had previously occupied my lap crashed to the floor. I rushed over and began to check her for any signs of a broken finger or something. NO she seemed fine, unless it was internal bleeding. Oh no what if she was bleeding to death right now. I scooped her up from the computer and started to make my way to Carlisle. Not really listening to her protest and muttered curses.

"Don't worry I'll save you Bella."

She looked up at me and did something I had not expected her to do. She laughed like a nut job. Oh no this was worse than I thought she was delirious with pain now. I quickened my pace, more determined than ever to reach help.

"Edward honey I'm fine. I was just on the computer and got really happy."

I stopped in the middle of the hall. Was this a ploy so she didn't have to be examined?

"Please look I'll show you why I was so happy if you just take us back to your room."

It's not to say I didn't trust her, it's just that she had no sense of keeping herself safe sometimes. I thought back to when she had screamed in the room. She hadn't seemed panicked. Quite the opposite she had been extremely excited about something.

"OH no you didn't find Emmett's secret porn sites did you? I could have swornen he deleted those."

In the distance I heard a loud whack followed by another loud whack, followed yet again by a series of whacks.

"THANKS EDWARD!!" Emmett who was now being assaulted by his wife yelled. Oh well, he was a big boy he could take care of himself.

"Your welcome and there's no need to yell I can hear you just fine. I'm a vampire remember." I turned my attention back to my love who was blushing ten new shades of red. I guess she hadn't found Emmett's porn. He continued to beg for forgiveness.

"Rosie, baby I swear I was just looking at them so I could compare how ugly they all were, to how hot you are. Please come back to bed. I hate it when you get that look in your eye. Last time that happened I found pieces of my jeep in Alaska. I love you..."

Finally I returned my attention back to Bella. I needed to figure out what was going on with her.

"Ok beautiful, if it wasn't Emmett's porn then what was it?"

"Come on I'll show you."

I reluctantly agreed and made the short trek back to my room. It was time's like this I really hated the fact I couldn't read her mind. Things would be so much simpler then. I reached my desk and sat in the chair with Bella in my lap. She instantly began clicking the mouse around and typing in her user name and password.

"Bella what in the world is fanfiction. net?" She turned to me. Not believing I didn't know.

"Only the best little thing to ever hit the net. People of every culture, religion, and age come here to share their ideas and love for writing. They even have a section for Wuthering Heights, it's small but amazing."

"Okay, so why are you on here?"

"I get bored and lonely when you go hunting you know. So I found this place one night a couple weeks ago. I started reading first. Then ideas began to pop into my head so I began writing."

"So what has you so happy?"

"Well you see there are there's wonderful things called hits, it basically tells you how many people read you stories, or at least visited the page anyways. There's no real way to tell who actually read it all….."

I could almost see the light bulb pop above Bella's head. An idea forming.

"Unless you have a sister for a vampire, who can see the future and she could tell you. I think I might look into that one later. Anyways there's these wicked awesome things called reviews. I love those the most, my first story, I got ten, and my second so far I've gotten thirty. All of which were good."

I listened as she went on and on about how wonderful this site was. It really seemed important to her so I tried to pay attention. While she was talking she hit the stats button and three new reviews appeared. This would explain why Bella had dark circles under her eyes when I had come back from hunting. She had stayed up all night with her new obsession. I shuddered to think what would happen when I changed her. She would be able to be on there forever and forget all about me. She stopped and looked at me questioningly.

"Whats wrong Edward? Why are you pouting like I ran over your cat or something?"

"Bella, I don't have a cat. Last time we tried to have one things turned out badly. Emmett decided to bite it to see if he could make a vamp kitty. Carlise had a very long talk with him about that. Plus the stupid thing was always hissing and clawing at us. Even peed on Alice's desiginer shoes once. I wont go into what she wanted to do to that cat afterwards. Someone might call Peta on her. In short Pets don't like us. They can sense evil."

Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"For the hundredth and tenth time you guys are not evil, and don't change the subject. Why are you pouting?"

Damn I had hoped to distract her with my cat story. She was way to observant sometimes. Finally I went with the truth.

"I think you wont pay much attention to me now. With this new thing in your life. What if your forget about me?"

"Edward whose being absurd now? I mean honestly I would never not want to be in your arms at night. Sure I've heard people on here who talk about how they are skipping real life for this. I'm sure many husbands and boyfriends are forming picket lines just to get their significant others attention. But not me I want to be with you. So you can hold your protest signs. Nothing replaces you in my heart."

As she spoke she hit the stats button again, and frowned when no new reviews popped up. Yes, maybe I could disable the Internet connection later, when she went to the restroom. Then her attention would be focused on me once again. Maybe this would work out nicely. She would cuddle into me on the bed and tell me all about her day. While I got to enjoy her warmth and listen to her heart beat. She leaned back in my arms turning slightly so she could kiss me.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you to."

"It's nice when people review. I hate it when you see five hundred hits and only like six reviews. It makes me sad."

That defiantly had my attention, I never wanted to have my angel sad. I vowed to myself I would erase that frown. I would read her stories tonight when she was sleeping and leave fifty Anonymous reviews. All for the sake of one tiny human woman who had wormed her way into my heart. Yes I would do anything for her. We all had our little addictions after all.

The End!!

Dedication: This is for my poor hubby who I sometimes ignore to write these things. I still love you. :)


End file.
